Camellias and BandAids
by ChocobiKitten
Summary: D18 Drabble for Valentine's Day. Dino wanted a perfect Valentine's Day for him and Kyoya. He got it in the most surprising of ways.


**Camellias and Band-Aids**

Valentine's Day was the day most hated by Hibari Kyoya for various reasons. First this was the day that herbivores decided to crowd more than usual. Second it was annoying having to confiscate all the chocolate the girls brought for the boys and vice versa. More horrendous however were the huge teddy bears and balloons and roses that they brought to school. It just caused unnecessary work for the Disciplinary Committee. However even if this irritated Hibari to no end there was something that could combine all these into one thing. Or more specifically someone. The Bucking Horse. Every single Valentine's the Cavallone had to come over from where he was just for that single date. Honestly Hibari wished the Cavallone would just leave him alone.

So as much as the Disciplinary leader would love to stay home and not bother with herbivores and Cavallone, Hibari still had to bite them to death. With his mood now dampen Hibari made his way to Naminori.

The first few hours went okay. No problem just the usual biting herbivores and throwing away all that chocolate. Hibari breathe a sigh of relief when it was almost midday and there were no distractions from Cavallone. However because Fate was a cruel person it decided to prove the prefect wrong.

A few minutes after midday a bouquet of roses were deliver to the Disciplinary Committee Room. Hibari's eye twitch upon seeing the huge bouquet Tetsuya had in his hands. He moved to inspect it closer. 24 red roses.

"Discard it." And before Tetsuya could say anything else Hibari stalked out of the Disciplinary room.

The school day was almost over and the Bucking Horse still hadn't shown up which compensated somewhat for the bouquet. Hibari was considering this day going far better than any other Valentine's Day. Until he arrived back at the Committee Room.

It looked nothing like when he had left. In just a couple of hours the room went from it's clean and pristine appearance to being overstuff with a huge teddy bear, sweets everywhere, and flowers. And in the middle of the room the culprit stood. "~Hey, Kyoya!" Dino waved at the brunette. Hibari got out his tonfas charging ahead. "I'll bite you to death." "Wait! Kyoya!" Dino gulped and seeing that there was no way Hibari would stop his attack, he got out his whip. Leather and metal clashed against each other.

Dino was having trouble fighting in such a small space. It wasn't that they hadn't sparred in the Disciplinary Committee room before but he didn't want any of his presents he got for Kyoya to be ruined. Dodging a tonfa and a kick Dino's fear became a reality. Not watching his step, he stepped back and due to his nature fell with his arm knocking one of the flower vases with pink camellias* nearby.

Hibari stopped his assault when Dino fell down. He sighed irritably. Stupid Horse.

Dino looked down with disappointment. The camellias were his one of his favorites. All of it was ruin because of him stepping back and crushing some of the flowers and the vase broken. "I'll clean up." Dino's lips turned into a small frown. He wanted a perfect Valentine's day for him and Kyoya with nothing going wrong.

Hibari couldn't understand what the Bucking Horse was so upset about. The Cavallone had filled the room with more than enough flowers to compensate and if he was willing to spend all this money it couldn't be because of the cost of the flowers.

A small yelp of pain brought Hibari from his musings. It seemed the Cavallone had cut himself. Hibari walked over to see if his prediction was right. It was. The Cavallone's left index finger was bleeding.

Dino reached down to keep picking up the pieces when a smaller hand stopped this. Hibari pulled out a band-aid and handed it to him. "Kyoya?" Dino's eyes widened. Kyoya had never once helped with any injuries the Cavallone had.

Dino was putting on the band-aid when he felt soft lips pressed against his out of the blue. This made Dino's eyes widened that no state of his eyes being opened compared to it.

"Leave all the things here. Kusukabe will come for it later." And with that Hibari left leaving a perplexed Dino behind. If Dino hadn't been so confused he would have notice the tip of Hibari's ears flushed red.

**~XxxX~**

**Happy Single Awareness Day! A small fluffy Valentine's short that I did quickly.(Could you call it a drabble?) I think that it would take place somewhere in the beginning of their relationship. I don't write for holidays usually because I always feel it's too rush but this idea wouldn't stop bugging me. I also have an idea for a Primo Cavallone x Alaude Valentine's Fic which I will probably post tomorrow.(Which hopefully will be longer and better than this.)**

***Pink Camellias mean that you have longing for someone. **


End file.
